When love puts up a fight
by siriusly-benjy
Summary: One day, James finally decides to fight back and everything takes an unexpected turn.
1. James puts up a fight

**Disclaimer: Well folks, one of it's mine although I do deeply wish James Potter and Sirius Black were mine in more than my dreams (;p)**

**AN: Here's the first chapter of one of my JPLE stories, second chapter is already half written but it will come faster if I have reviews!!**

James Potter has, as per usual, cracked a dumb joke while entering the Entrance Hall successfully making all those in the vicinity laugh. Well, all but one really. Lily Evans: as per usual.

"Urgh, grow up Potter" said the red-head condescendingly while swishing her vibrant hair over her shoulder.

Sirius was about to say something and judging by the murderous look on his face, it was not going to be sugar-coated. However, James stuck out his hand against Sirius' chest to stop him and as he turned around, said "Alright Lily, that is IT!"

"Pardon Potter?" she questioned in a dignified voice full of contempt.

"You heard me, I said that is IT!" James' face was now and thunderous as Sirius' (who was now glowing with pride) had been a moment earlier.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"That even a nice guy can only take so much!"

"_Nice_ guy? You think of yourself as a _nice_ guy?"

"Yeah, I do. And most of the people who actually bother to get off their high horses and _deign_ to befriend me will tell you the same thing." James had regained a calm voice and composure, however he was shedding off such an aura of rage and power that everybody but Sirius and Lily took several steps back.

Lily seemed to miss this aura and scoffed.

"Who the hell do you think you are to be so disdainful with me? You know nothing of my life!" shouted James, losing his calm pose.

"Let's see Potter, I think I do. You bully everyone inferior to you…including your friends! You have _no_ respect whatsoever for authority, you are incapable of taking anything seriously, you're pathetic and immature _**and**_ just because you know how to ride a broom you think you rule this school!"

"Finished darling? James was fuming. Once again, you know nothing of me Lily, you just see what you want to see. You think you're so perfect that you have the right to treat the rest of us like half-wits who don't know how to feel; well, NEWSFLASH princess we do feel!!"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Potter?" Lily asked coldly her eyes glinting.

"Is it that hard to understand Evans? Words inflict feeling and yours, well they only seem to cause pain. And whatever you may say or think, I have _never_ inflicted pain on someone else with my words!"

"Oh really? And what about Snape? Do you think your insults never hurt him?"

"Snape? Hurt by _**my**_ words? And here I was thinking you had no sense of humour!" James laughed.

"Don't you dare laugh at me James Potter!"

"And who exactly are you to order me around?"

Lily, deciding that 'a prefect' would be a feeble reply to that decided to keep mum for the time being.

"My point exactly Lily! You have no reason to be so condescending towards me **or** my friends! If you even bothered to look a little more closely you would realize you've got me all wrong! One: In may be Quidditch Captain but I'm not the only member of the team, I respect my team, and rely on them! I _always_ do anything I can to help my friends and anyone will tell you that. As to that fact that I have no respect for authority, please note that I have the highest respect for this school's staff and whatever you may think, they know it! Sure, I may pull some pranks and banter them but I don't lie to them or take them for fools. And while we are on the subject of pranking, you may find our pranks revolting, but they're harmless jokes! Our pranks have never caused real pain, just embarrassment and generally, most people find our stunts funny Evans, they cheer people up. I may be pathetic and immature as you say, but at least I don't try to pretend that I'm not! We're in 6th year for Merlin's sake, I may as well have some fun while I still can. As far your claim that I take nothing seriously, you could not be more off target. It's just that I know when to lighten up. Oh, and by the way _**Evans**_, you say that I think I rule this school but I am _nothing_ compared to you."

As James finished his speech/rant, Sirius looked like he'd never been more satisfied, Lily never more shocked and James never more relieved. By now, many people had gathered around the fight; everyone knew of Lily's temper and that the day James decided to fight her back, it would be a scary sight. However, Lily's legendary temper seemed to fail her in this moment; it appeared to be replaced by utter shock and perhaps a tad of realization with a drop of sorrow.

"C'mon Prongs, said Sirius, exams are over, let's go see Hagrid, you need to relax mate."

"Yeah Pads, I guess you're right; Let's go see Hagrid." As he turned away from Lily, James told her "Oh, and Evans, stay away from me and my friends from now on."

Lily, who had not registered his past referrals to her last name, looked wounded.

"Is that an order or a threat Potter?" She asked trying to get a grip on herself and failing.

He looked her dead in the eye and said bluntly "Both."

And as the rest of the students carried on to where they were off to in the first place, Lily Evans stood standing there re-evaluating her entire view of life. She was thinking of what her life would be like without the Marauders but most of all without James Potter and only one colour popped into her head: grey. Her world would be lonely and dull without them constantly cheerful and teasing and especially without James' looks and sweet intentions which up until now had seemed to be uncomfortable stares and pestering contacts. Lily seemed to reach a decision and marched off towards her destination with determined look in her eye.

**AN: Well, there it is, first chapter and all!! Give me your advice, opinion, criticism, anything really, I'm open to all!**


	2. Lily's realisations

As Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room, she spotted who she was looking for at once

**AN: I know it's been a long time!! I'm really sorry, it's ****just that since I write this in class, I then have to type it up and when my mom sees me near the computer for too long, she gets mad…FYI, chapters 3, 4 and 5 are also written out and chapter 6 is half done. (typing is the hard part)**

**Disclaimer: Sirius is mine!!(oh how I wish)**

As Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room, she spotted who she was looking for at once. Indeed, the girl she knew James Potter tutored has just died her hair a vibrant turquoise

"Hi," said Lily pulling up chair and sitting down next to the girl, "Emma right?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

"I'm…"

"No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are, everyone does. Now, what exactly is it you want to know about James?"

"Uh…How did you know I was her to talk about Ja…Potter?" Lily was clearly taken aback.

"What else would you come and talk to me for? she asked shrewdly, seemingly piercing Lily with her eyes over her book, I saw your fight in the Entrance Hall," added Emma off-headedly while returning to her book.

"Who didn't? muttered Lily.

Emma chuckled.

"So…uh…is Potter a good teacher?" inquired Lily.

"Yeah! He's great! He's really understanding and supportive, he knows where my problems come from and helps me fix them. The good thing is, he doesn't write my essays for me, he's just there to help me."

"And he doesn't brag to you about his abilities, or use you for some obscure tasks, or act like a jerk, or show off to the teachers that he's tutoring you?"

"You know, he's not the guy you clearly think he is. The answer to all your questions is no by the way. We don't even pay him, we used to but when my parents started having financial problems, he said he'd do it for free without hesitation. James is something like my big brother now. He is really sweet, for example last week: was pretty upset cos some jerk from Slytherin made fun of my hair. He left his friends to come and talk to me; he took me down to the kitchens where e talked for several hours and he cheered me up and boosted my self-confidence. And then he took care of that git…"

"Let me guess…he hexed him right? What a surprise!" alleged Lily sarcastically.

"No, he talked to him, said that was no way to talk to any girl and told him to apologize."

"Now that is a surprise, said Lily flabbergasted."

"I told you, he's not the jerk you think he is, he's changed since last year. And, incidentally, you do hurt him by being so mean." Seeing Lily was about to interrupt she added, "Yes, he was a jerk and he did do stuff he's not proud of, but the way you treat him sometimes is just downright nasty. I'm not saying he didn't always deserve it in the past, but when you're extra-harsh, you should see how depressed he is, whatever façade he puts on for you, and I think you would think twice about your word choice. He really does care."

"Really?" Doubt was clear in Lily's voice.

"Yes really" Emma smiled sadly. "You should hear the way he talks about you, and whatever he says I can tell you in all honesty that if he ever does get over you, it'll take a while."

"Thanks, one last thing, do you thing you could…"

"Never mention this to James?"

"I would appreciate that," Lily smiled.

"No prob, see you around"

"Sure thing Emma."

Walking away, Lily heard an interesting conversation. She was walking past a table full of 4th and 5th years and even though eavesdropping is wrong, she did just that.

"Well, I think it's about time he stood up to her," said one girl.

"Yeah, I mean, she's really quite nice to everybody but him and his friends but she's too nasty with them sometimes," added another.

"A guy can only take so much crap from one girl," stated a boy whom she knew to be a 5th year.

"I swear that guy has it all."

"Well, all but Lily Evans."

"Fair enough. On a slightly different topic, did you see his catch at the last Quidditch match? AMAZING or what?" gushed a guy

"He's not only brilliant at Quidditch you know, he's also a really good student! And a great teacher!"

"I know, just the other day, I was having trouble with a transfiguration spell I need for my OWLS and he came to help me; I was amazed he's ditch his friends to come and help me. I mean, I barely even know him! He explained it really well, he said he couldn't tutor me but if ever I had another major problem, he'd be glad to help," a fifth year exclaimed.

"I just wish Evans could see thee guy is great, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that even though he can be slightly conceited at times, but, who isn't right?"

"I know! Anyways, changing the topic, was the transfiguration OWL hard or WHAT?"

Having heard enough, Lily decided to retreat to her spot; she had found it at the end of last year after her break-off with Severus: it was a comfy space, sheltered by a great oak but close enough to a Hogwarts wall to be cosy.

Lily always came her to think and that night she let her thoughts wander to a certain b-spectacled boy. She realized with great regret that James had been right about her, and nonetheless had still cared while she had been all wrong about him. Now that she had taken a step back, Lily saw that she had always treated James as an inferior; exactly the way she had thought he treated everybody else. Looking back on some moments, she realized that although he could be a got-headed arrogant git, he could also be a sweet and thoughtful bloke. He had proved that several times, heck he had even saved his worse enemy!

Lily thought about the reason behind his attitude around her: relentless pursuit (despite violent rebuffs), cocky attitude, stupid stunts…That was the way a teenage boy acted when he liked a girl; which meant that James really cared. Lily knew that if her vision had not been clouded by so much anger, she would have seen it before; but James Potter had always seemed the logical scapegoat for her miseries.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lil__y was sick on her seventeenth birthday. She turned around in her bed feeling miserable. She then spotted a tray with a gorgeous fresh lily, the color of her hair and the stem the green of her eyes in a vase. Next to it a bowl of foaming soup and a note saying:_

_Dearest Lily,_

_Hoping you will soon feel well enough to enjoy your coming of age._

_PS: The soup is made with my grandmother's recipe, it makes any sick person feel better instantly._

_Checking the soup for basic poisons Lily wondered who could be so sweet and thoughtful. Seeing nothing special she drank the soup and as the note had said, it made her feel better instantly; giving her the possibility to enjoy the festivities made in her honour._

_James Potter came toward her in the Common Room asking her kindly if she'd gotten his tray. Lily spat back at him that she had thrown the tray away instantly; of course it was a lie, she had even put a conservation charm on the lily she thought was so beautiful._

___**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She had always though Pot…James was in it for the chase but he actually cared and aside from her close friends and family, very few people could say that about her.

Lily sighed, pushed her self up and went back to her dormitory. There was only one thing left to do, and that would have to wait for tomorrow.

**AN:**** Allright so what do you think? Give me some reviews and make my day why dontcha?**


	3. For what was done, both apologize

God this is going to be hard, thought Lily walking down the corridors of the Hogwarts express

**AN: Right, well I updated much faster than the last time!**** Haven't been writing, I'm focusing on the typing part for now( still LOADS of that to do)…Just to remove a little doubt, Lily isn't a bitch, she just feels guilty (sort of disproportionately) and in the previous chapter, Emma is trying to get her to realize James isn't the only villain. Other than that, hope you enjoy it, and sorry if it's a bit long…**

God this is going to be hard, thought Lily walking down the corridors of the Hogwarts express. She could fool anyone, including her friends that she was patrolling the train as was her duty, but she couldn't fool herself, not anymore at least. Lily knew she was looking for her ex-nemesis. She thought back to her conversation with Dumbledore the previous evening after having come back from her time on the grounds.

_Still wondering how she was going to do what she wanted to do tomorrow, Lilly walked past Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"_Evening Miss Evans", he said pleasantly interrupting her from her thoughts._

"_Oh, evening Professor."_

"_Off to the library I see?"_

"_Yes professor, I have to give back all my books before taking the train tomorrow."_

"_Yes, the new librarian is quite possessive of her books" , Dumbledore smiled._

"_I noticed", muttered Lily._

_Dumbledore chuckled. "I shall walk with you then Ms. Evans, I have a book to retrieve myself and there is an issue I wish to discuss with you along the way."_

"_What issue would that be sir?"_

"_You and Mr. Potter."_

"_Oh…Professor if this about the ruckus we caused this afternoon, I'm sorry…"_

"_Not at all Lily, it seems it has kept the school buzzing since…A last bit of happy drama before, I'm afraid the drama of the real world for several months", Dumbledore sighed. "No, it has come to my ears that you have been…ah…investigating on James these past hours. Oh, no need to blush Ms. Evans, curiosity is natural even though it killed the cat as muggles say…I was mearly wondering what you had found out."_

"_Pardon?" Lily asked clearly shocked at the turn this conversation was taking._

"_I was simply curious Ms. Evans as to what this investigation taught you."_

"_Oh, ummmmm, well, that I ever knew the real James because I never really wanted to. It turns out, he's quite the gentleman, he's actually responsible, he's funny, and he works; your basic role model I guess. The lower years really look up to him."_

"_Yes, yes that's what I thought," muttered Dumbledore to himself._

"_Excuse me sir?"_

"_Nothing Ms. Evans. I shall ask you one last question, what is it you intend to do with this information?" he stopped walking and x-rayed her with his eyes._

"_I honest to Merlin don't know professor, a plain sorry seems futile at this point and I don't think I could swallow the shame and the guilt long enough to. It's just that…"_

"_Sorry seems to be the hardest word." __**(yeah, inspired by the song…)**_

"_Yes," Lily sighed._

"_But remember Lily, sometimes the hardest path is the best one, just like always in the fight of right against wrong. On that note, I shall leave in the hands of the librarian and I will see you in September."_

"_Goodbye Professor."_

_They went their separate ways leaving behind a thoughtful Dumbledore and determined Lily._

Lily could hear raucous laughter coming from a compartment not far away, she was at the back of that train, farthest from the prefects carriage so they rarely made it here as the Marauders knew; it was therefore obvious it was the Marauders'.

Lily took a deep breath and braced herself. As she walked towards the door, Lilly told her shaking hands to stop their nonsense, because it was now or never. Besides, it was only fair that for once she would be the one risking a request she knew he would reject. Breathe and stay calm she berated herself as she slid the door open.

She saw four faces sober up and heard the laughter die away as she walked in. But, Lily was one seeking out one face and i showed, shock, happiness, sadness, hurt and anger in the space of a second. But the flash of happiness on James Potter's face when he saw her was all she needed to carry on.

"Ummm…I came to talk with-"

"What exactly is it you want Evans," Sirius interrupted her in a loud voice.

"Look Black," she said turning to him "as strange as it may sound come from me and directed towards you, I did not come her to pick a fight or yell. But if you feel like it, cos it makes you feel better than carryon."

"Believe me Evans, if I were the only one concerned, I would," he growled.

"Evans, I thought I told you to stay away from me and my friends," James wasn't looking at her and keeping his voice neutral.

"Well, I decided to take a leaf from your book when it comes to rules and instructions," Lily half-smiled and then sighed. "Look, can we please talk…James"

At the sound of his first name coming from her mouth, he turned towards her, surprise clearly etched in his handsome features.

"I don't believe I have anything more to say to you," he kept his neutral tone.

"I'm just asking you to hear me out…_please_."

Lily saw Sirius was about to intervene and once again turned her attention towards him." No yelling, or nastiness, I swear Black," Lily said looking him dead in the eye.

At this Sirius, nodded, nudged James and jerked his head towards Lily. James looked at Sirius who nodded again. James sighed and got up to follow Lily. Lily sent Sirius a grateful look and stepped out with James in the hallway.

"Lead the way," said James

"This one right here is empty," Lily pointed towards a compartment a few doors down.

As soon as she shut the door behind them, James looked at her expectantly and warily.

"OK. Here goes. Look James, you have every right to hate but before you go back to doing just that, please hear me out."

James sighed and sat down. "I don't hate you Lily. I don't think I could if it was the thing I wanted the most in the world."

"Well, that's going to help me carry on. I'm, and I know this word isn't strong enough but, I'm sorry James. I'm sorry for all that I put you through. Ever since you said those things to me, I've barely been able to stand myself. I've realized I've been unfair towards you…and your friends. And so, I'm asking, no I'm begging for your forgiveness, I can even grovel for you…" Lily looked up at James.

"Lily…" James started wearily, "there isn't much to forgive. I was a jerk around you most of the time. If you tease a dog it bites."

"But I'm not a dog James, I'm a human being and I should've controlled myself, I should've seen beyond the jerkiness."

"I didn't want to reveal my real self to you Lily for fear of being really rejected. So, for what was done and not well done, I apologize. Look, I'll cut you a deal, forgive me and I'll forgive you," James grinned.

Encouraged by his grin, Lily smiled weakly. "On one condition, this is forgive and not forget."

"What do you mean?" James frowned.

"Don't get me wrong, it's about resentment, it's just that we've ticked each other off so much and it's always going to be part of our relationship. I just think that pretending it never happened is a mistake, we should embrace it and move on."

"You know what, I think in a weird twisted way, that makes total sense," chuckled James.

"Thank you, I like to pride myself into thinking that in a weird way I make some sense," Lily grinned.

"You do!...in a weird way…"

"Now that we've established I am weird…Friends James?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Friends Lily."

James pushed away her extended hand and engulfed her into a hug.

_God does he smell good, man is he a good comfy and buff hugger!__ thought Lily_

_Merlin is her hair soft and man does it smell good! thought James_

As James thought she was all done, not because he wanted to, he started to exit the compartment. Lily called him back.

"James, um… I don't want to push it or anything but would it be possible to talk for a while? I mean, only if you want to, you don't have to or anything! I just want to get to know you better."

"Are you joking? Of course I'd love to, I mean, Lily Evans wanting to know more about me…And this way I get to learn more about you."

"Great! So how do we start this awkward conversation?"

"Why not start with the beginning? Tell me about your life before Hogwarts, what you did, your family, who were you before the magical world entered yours?"

"Okay, so I was born on the 27th of January 1960 in a Surrey clinique…"

**AN: Right, for those avid Megan Whelan Turner readers and Gen worshipers like myself there are a couple of discreet references…Other than that, please review!**


	4. Last goodbyes

**Disclaimer: Well, if I was JK Rowling or if James Potter and Sirius Black were mine, I would feel my life is complete and wouldn't have to brain cram the origins of the cold war into my head right now…**

**AN: Right, so this is the last update for a while because although I've written the next chapter, I have ALL my life altering exams and my sisters wedding coming up. I shouldn't even have posted this…but I felt like owed you guys a heads up.**

The same raucous laughter that Lily had heard exuding from the Marauders' compartment earlier could now be heard from the one she shared with James.

"And then what did she do?" Lily asked with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"And then she grabbed his ear…and…brought him…at the front desk screaming…at the top of her…lungs…that…he was a pervert," James was laughing so much he was shaking.

"Oh my Merlin! Sirius is NEVER going to hear the end of this one! Getting caught by an old lady in the girls' bathroom!"

"In his defence, he didn't know. He didn't even understand what the lady was screeching at him, it was in French."

"Poor Sirius," Lily chuckled.

"I don't think he'll ever go back to Paris…Or look at an old lady the same way…"

The laughter which had finally been contained came full out again. As it eventually died away, James looked out the window.

"We're getting near, we have to change out of our robes."

"Sure thing," Lily sighed "See you later on the quay.'

They both exited the compartment with huge grins on there faces, they had talked and swapped stories the entire ride.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

James was walking towards the barrier with the Marauders when he heard Lily calling his name.

"Hey James! James wait up!"

James turned to face her with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes Lily?"

""Have a great summer and don't forget to write!"

James just smiled and gave her a hug. Suddenly, the whole platform went quiet and all eyes were fixated on the pair.

"Uh…James, why is everyone staring at us?" Lily whispered is his ear, pulling back.

"I'd say it's because we had a huge fight yesterday, yet you called me James and let me hug you today," James chuckled.

"Oh! Hang on a sec," Lily then turned towards the Hogwarts population and said cheerfully "Have a great summer everyone!"

"We'll see you all next year," said James.

"With more pranks and fun!" chorused the Marauders as they set off a firework in the shape of a sun.

An exceptionally cheerful Lily pecked James on the cheek and whispered a hasty goodbye in his ear before setting out towards muggle London.

"Well, this is bound to be an interesting year," said Remus as he watched Lily walk away.

"Oh yes, an interesting year that's for sure," grumbled Sirius sending dark looks to Lily's now far figure.

"C'mon Pads! Lighten up! This summer should be fun. You're moving into you flat, you'll be able to take your motorbike for a spin, and we'll be heading to California late August for two weeks, not Paris," James finished his last remark with a grin.

"Oh haha Prongs! Don't make me throw Greece back in your face! C'mon let's go, I don't want to keep your parents waiting."

**AN: ****So, please review cos I know a bunch of you guys are reading this and I need ideas for what happens and all that, my inspiration is starting to diminish because of all the brain cramming I've been doing**


End file.
